User blog:Efflictim/6th Year Anniversary
The Official Landing Site can be found, HERE The Official patch notes can be found, HERE 6th Anniversary Event & Update Launch Date: Feb. 13, 2020 (KST) Special Reward Level Event Event 1: Connection Event Connect to the game between 2/13 (After Maint) and 3/11 (Before Maint) and receive: *6x 4x Choice Infinity Cards *100,000 Rubies Event 2: Build Anniversary Cake Event will be held from 2/13 until 3/5 Collect pieces of the Anniversary Cake for rewards, and a big reward upon fully completed. Event 3: Valentine's Box Drop Event Event will be held from 2/13 until 3/5 Collect Valentines boxes from Challenger Dungeon Event 4: Bingo Event Event will be held from 2/13 until 3/5 Event 5: Anniversary Burning Capsules Event will be held from 2/13 until 3/5 Consumes 4 Shoes, Grants 8 Calydon points per Dungeon Increases Gold Gain, Ally Drop Rate, and CD Exp by 200% Event 6: Wake Up Lazy Panda! Event will be held from 2/13 until 3/5 ??? Midas Raid-type thing ??? New Content: Hell Dungeons Hell Dungeon expeditions are available from 00:20 Monday until 23:59 Sunday. After each weekly reset Rankings and Reward Payments are calculated and a new expedition begins. The system works very similarly to the Loa Training system. You will select certain allies to auto battle a group of Hell Minions for a period of time. You can "Auto Place" the best by clicking the Golden button on the left of the ally placement Pop up. Allies participating in Hell Dungeons can't also participate in the Odyssey Missions. The right side of the screen shows Checkpoints that allow you to fight a Hell Boss. The Hell Bosses work just like Guild Exploration bosses, their health won't reset with attempts so you can try multiple times to defeat them. Also, it's important to note these Bosses have certain Mechanics/Features, defined right under their Health Bars, so strategize accordingly. Based on how well you do during each Weekly Hell Dungeon Expedition you will receive compensation for your ranking, in the form of Monster Samples (No Ruby Rewards). New Content: Space Dragon Battle The Odyssey Institute has found a distant planet that is home to a new creature, the Universal Dragon. To explore this new world and creature, the Institute is sending out the Arch Busters. Space Exploration can happen from Monday until 23:59 Sundays. After this, participation is calculated and rewards are sent out. For this content, all 4 of the Arch Busters will be needed. Each will house six (6) allies to join the exploration. As with other Arch Buster content, you will mostly want to place your highest Combat Power allies in the Buster, as this directly affects the Buster's strength and points. Just like with the Loa Training System, you can come back and update your Busters if your ally Combat Power has been updated as well. New Content: Hell Dungeon Monster Samples The Hell Monster Samples are obtained from Hell Dungeon Expedition rewards. There are 16 different types of samples in total, each with a different buff. The Research Level is based on your lowest sample level, so it is suggested you enhance the sample levels evenly. The Research Level unlocks special buffs for your allies during the Hell Dungeon Expeditions. New Content: Gaia Weapon Gems Construct Gaia Weapon Gems from the Space Debris and Solutions collected from Space Dragon Battles and fused with Kalar Souls. By clicking the Gem to the right of the Gaia Weapon in the Gaia Weapon Management screen, you can begin to unlock more Gaia Weapon power. The Gem, just like the weapon, can range in its rank from C to INF. Also, based on the enhancement level of the Gaia Weapon, you can unlock up to 3 Gem slots per Gaia Weapon. Gem Slots Unlocked: *C-SS Rank: 1 Gem Slot *SSS Rank: 2 Gem Slots *U+ Rank: 3 Gem Slots The creation of Gaia Gems requires: Space Debris, Solution, and Kalar Souls. Gems are Ally specific, just like Gaia Weapons. Once created you can go back to the Gaia Weapon enhancement screen and auto apply the Gems you have to the allies they are made for. There is no additional cost for installing or enhancing Gems, just creating. New PvP Passive: First Impact Force Allies who have become First Impact are now granted a new passive in PvP First Impact Force: *Type 1: Lower the detrimental effects and durations given by enemies by 10% per 1 Enhancement level difference (up to 90%) *Type 2: Lowers the damage received by enemies who are lower enhancement, 10% per 1 Enhancement level difference (up to 90%) *First Impact Force is only applied against other First Impact allies during PvP Updated Dragon Constellation With the appearance of Gems and Hell Dungeon, there are some new Constellation missions from the Apis Galaxy. First Impact Violet Lisque, The Ascender of Paradise Info Later First Impact Envy, the Prisoner of Love Info Later Category:Blog posts